Pika Pika no Mi
The Pika Pika no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit consumed by Admiral Kizaru. "Pikapika" is an onomatopoeia of glimmering or shining light, making Kizaru the "Light Man". Like most Logia fruits, this fruit makes the user immune to normal attacks by turning his body into light and allows him to create beams of light from his body. It also enables him to move at the speed of light and transport himself by means of reflection. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strengths, like other Logia types, allows the user to produce as well become the element they control. In this case, Kizaru is able to produce light and become light as well. From this, Kizaru is able to create light based attacks. He is also able to avoid normal attacks by turning into light and allowing the attack to pass through him completely. Kizaru is also able to travel at the speed of light and is able to reflect himself to any desired location. Other than the standard weaknesses of Devil Fruit, there are no other known weaknesses of the fruit. However, Gol D. Roger's former second in command Silvers Rayleigh is shown to be able to negate his attacks and draw blood from Kizaru, suggesting that this power may yield to those with extremely high spirit power, but not yet confirmed. His Devil Fruit was further researched by Doctor Vegapunk, recreating his blasts in the Pacifista Bartholomew Kuma and his likeness.One Piece Manga - Chapter 509, Vegapunk verified as researching and adapting Kizaru's laser. Usage Kizaru has so far been shown using this fruit to travel at the speed of light, augment his kicking strength dramatically, launch light-energy attacks that have explosive or piercing properties (depending on his way of using it), blind his opponents, and form an energy blade. Below is a list of his named techniques, both of which are named after one of Japan's Three Sacred Treasures: *'Yata no Kagami' (八咫鏡, lit. Eight Span Mirror): Kizaru forms light in between his hands, and reflects it off any surface he wishes. He then rides the light to get to his desired location, as well as blind his opponents. It was first seen against Scratchmen Apoo One Piece Manga - Chapter 510 Page 4, Kizaru uses "Yata no Kagami" to move to Scratchmen Apoo's location., though the second time it was used it was stopped by Rayleigh cutting the beam of light with a sword. It's named after the Yata no Kagami. *'Ama no Murakumo' (天叢雲, lit. Gathering Clouds of Heaven): Kizaru forms a long sword out of light, similar to Admiral Aokiji's "Ice Saber" technique. It was first used against Silvers RayleighOne Piece Manga - Chapter 512 Page 8, Kizaru uses "Ama no Murakumo" to form a sword. It's named after the Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi, which is later known as the Kusanagi no Tsurugi. It also looks similar to the lightsabers used in the Star Wars series. Trivia * Both of Kizaru's attacks are named after the three sacred treasures of the Imperial Regalia of Japan, which gives him a theme of the Shinto religion. * Kizaru's fight against Rayleigh could be a reference to a phenomenon of scattering light was named after the physicist Lord Rayleigh as "Rayleigh scattering". References External Links *Light - Wikipedia article on light *Speed of light - Wikipedia article on the speed of light. *Laser - Wikipedia article on an attack used by Kizaru and modified for the Pacifista clones *Imperial Regalia of Japan - Wikipedia article on Kizaru's named attacks. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia